


Life Unexpected Part 1 ch 2

by Skyefan



Category: General Hospital
Genre: General hospital - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyefan/pseuds/Skyefan
Summary: Life Unexpected Part 1





	Life Unexpected Part 1 ch 2

“Life Unexpected Part 1 ch2-“  
In London -Skye was living in London when her phone rang it was AJ..”AJ,What is it”Skye Ask she hang up the phone as a woman came in with two children..A little girl and a boy..”Lila Rae,Christopher, come sit down “Skye said she sit down with her children,,”Mother,What’s going on”Lila Rae ask “You're Great-Grandfather has passed away,We need to go home “Skye said “You say this is our home “Lila Rae said “I know but home is anyway you’re family is”Skye said 

At Port Charles-Carly-Carly had move back into her old house that Jax brought her and she was done with Sonny for good,.Morgan dead was the last straw for her when Michael came into the room with Sonny..”Why is Sonny here”Carly ask “I asked him to come,I have been thinking a lot with my father back home and Morgan being killed I have decided that I’m done being a Corinthos,I want to be a Quartermaine and I will be! Michael said “Michael,I can’t believe that I’m saying this but I think this is the best decision! Morgan was killed in a car that had a bomb that was meant for Sonny! I sure of never let Sonny be you're father,You were shot at when you were a little boy and then you went to jail “Carly said “Michael,I love you”Sonny said “Sonny do the right thing here and let us go “Carly said Sonny left..”Michael,I’m happy for you,Just be careful with AJ”Carly said “I will..I have news,Edward gone”Michael said “No”Carly said 

At The Quartermaine mansion-Ned was in Edward and Lila room cleaning it out he walked towards the closet and saw a box and open it had papers in it.Ned pulled it out..”Edward,What did you do”Ned ask As Tracy came into the room..”Ned,What are you doing “Tracy ask “Just cleaning up”Ned said he took the boxes and left..Tracy took a picture of the table of Edward and Lila..”I have no parents left”Tracy said 

In London-Skye was cleaning out her house and picked up her son and Holding Lila Rae hand as they walked to the car and a homeless man was by the car. “Sir,Please Leave “Skye said she look at the person..”No it can’t be”Skye said 

Copyright by Skye’s the limit   
.


End file.
